polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Floridaball
Floridaball |nativename = Estado de Floridabola |founded = March 3, 1845 |successor = Atlantic Ocean Caribbean Sea Gulf of Mexico Any waterform near it |image = Florida.png |caption = Mickey Mouse Floridaball |government = Magic Kingdom Republic |personality = Nice, Friendly, Loud, Crazy |language = English Spanish |type = Non-Hispanic White American (57.9%) Hispanic American / Latino American of any ethnic origin (22.5%) African American (16%) Other ancestries (3.6%) |capital = Miamiball Tallahasseeball |affiliation = USAball |religion = Christianity * Catholicism * Protestantism Atheism Judaism |friends = Fellow spacecraft launchpad NASA mission control Best Bro! Dominicaball Dominican Republicball Puerto Ricoball My Adoptive Dad who is my Biological Brother Israelcube Tourist Friend Brazilball Netherlandsball |enemies = ISISball Cubaball CSAball Nikolas Cruz Red algae Lionfish https://myfwc.com/wildlifehabitats/nonnatives/marine-fish/scorpionfish-and-lionfish/lionfish/ |likes = Disneyworld, Universal Studios, Tourism Money, Spacecraft, Old People, Thrift shops, Cuban Sandwiches, GTA Vice City, Fortnite (most likely), Sports, NASA, Florida Man memes, SML, Thomas Edison, Set It Off, Publix, Publix Fried Chicken, oranges, and Publix Subs, Burger King, Theme Parks |hates = Hurricanes, Sinkholes, Sea Rising (soon), shootings, red tide killing it's sea life and tourism industry, Earthquake (Before 2006), other states' theme parks, school shootings (never forget what happened 2/14/18!) |predecessor = Spanish Empireball |intospace = Si, señor!!! We have the Kennedy Space Center! |bork = Wrist Band Wrist Band, Sunshine Sunshine/ Luz del Sol Luz del Sol |food = Mixture of Caribbean and American into Floribbean cuisine. Publix Subs. |status = A close call about a hurricane from the East-side |gender = Male }}Floridaball is a Disney US stateball in the Atlantic coast and USAball's worst troublemaker. Also, Florida is a peninsula. Has yet to clean themselves up from revolution friend. Florida can into space and Disneyworld. Can into better beaches and theme parks than Californiaball. She also has swamps. Snakes and alligators are always roaming freely in his streets. Is deftly afraid of the day that global warming makes the ocean swallow all her clay, but for now is trying to pretend that won't happen. Floridaball can into amusement parks very well. She can also into public police reports that reveal the true craziness of the state. Florida also joined her brothers in the Confederacyball, but she didn't really do anything to help. Has a significant Spanish-speaking minority due to being a former colony of Spainball and because of refugees fleeing the revolutionary to the south. It is important to note that weird, stupid, news happen in Floridaball and also Flordiaball is really old. Floridaball was hit by Hurricane Matthew, causing major damages to some of her sons and daughters. Then, her dad USAball had to pay for the damages because why not? She got into a problem with toxic red algae in 2017 after Hurricane Irma, but she was fully free from its grasp in 2019. "Boy, we got a jit going ham in the dolla sto!" "I'm rich like Rick ross" and less we not forget the homeless is illegal. TampaRawr is her pet, one of the very few Rawrs in the world. Relations * USAball - Adoptive Father/Biological Brother * Spainball - Mommy (Was I born from incest?) * UKball - Daddy * Georgiaball (state) - Older Adoptive Brother/Biological Nephew * Alabamaball - Adoptive Brother/Biological Nephew * Texasball - Bigger Adoptive Brother/Biological Nephew * Californiaball - Bigger Adoptive Brother/Biological Nephew, unlike here in the East Coast where I'm always wet, he's drying up instead. * New Yorkball - Adpotive Brother/Biological Nephew, I SURPASS YOU! FLORIDA #3! * Cubaball - Brother ¬_¬. GET RID OF COMMIES! Tho I'll support your immigrants * ISISball - You will pay for what you did to my son Orlando. * Netherlandsball - Fellow combatant against the ever growing sea. * Bangladeshball - Fellow kebab combatant against the ever growing sea. * Haitiball - Large immigrant population here, the reason Floridaball speaks a little bit of Creole. * Floridaball (Uruguay) - WHY DO YOU HAVE MY NAME!! I WILL ANSCHLUSS YOU! * Germanyball - Tourist friend for anschluss my lands and my cities. Major Cityballs * Tallahasseeball - Capitalball, named for having a bunch of hills. That's about it, and was flooded by Hurricane Matthew. * Miamiball - Mejores beaches, Mejor culture, Mejor Cuban food. * TampaRawr - Rawr. * Orlandoball - Has all sorts of amusement parks. Most importantly Disneyworld and never forget the 49 dead and the 53 wounded from the June 12th shooting. * Jacksonvilleball - most populated cityball. *Saint Petersburgball (Florida) - TampaRawr's less relavent, fraternal twin. Also bothers Russia's city with the same name. Gallery USA Coast - MAP COMPETITION.png Brief_History_of_Florida.png SouthernTrouble.png 10887360_338778542989167_4193414943724926989_o.png qY2FAni.jpg i.imgur TwoFloridas.JPG Florida.png Floridaball2.png Analogy_by_theengineerman-d93mp52.png zh:佛羅里達球 Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:North America Category:Stateballs Category:USAball Category:Floridaball Category:Cross Category:Caribbeans Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:America Category:Red White Yellow Category:Characters Category:Catholic Category:Protestant